Waves
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: A trip to a summer beach house can be trippin'.(?) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! Another story. I've ran into the dreaded 'writer's block' in my gaamatsu story and, feeling sorry for my readers, I wrote this one.**

**It's going to be short -like all the others- just because my muses don't stay for long. -.-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Beep!

BEEP!

"Argh! I'm sick of you!" Shouted a frustrated pinkette. A hand came heavily upon the annoying sound. Sakura sighed, as she looked at the fallen clock, she would have to replace it again.

Noticing she had already wasted five minutes fuming she bolted to the bathroom. After a quick inspection of the dark circles beneath her eyes and the frizz in her hair she concluded she would be late for work.

Her dream work. A doctor.

No. Not just any doctor. A doctor at Konoha's General Hospital under the tutelage of none other than Tsunade herself. But this is where she came to. Where she started is a different story.

Sakura had just finished elementary school when her father passed. Her mother had died at childbirth so she had nobody. That is until Tsunade, a very close family friend, took her in and raised her. Soon the proficient doctor with multiple degrees in medicine noticed Sakura's quick wit and interest in her field. Being a world-renowned doctor was a good thing and being under the wing of said doctor was even better.

Sakura didn't go to school, Tsunade had tutors for her. And, although she studied her ass off, somehow she found time for another hobby of hers. Martial arts. Sakura loved nothing more than pounding her leather-covered fists onto the rough wood of the dummies. She took out her frustrations and remained fit all at once so why not?

Now, at 22, Sakura had finished her education and was now working full-time at the hospital as a trainee. Even though her knowledge exceeded that of her colleagues but far Tsunade had said it was compulsory and Sakura didn't mind.

So our... ehm.. let's say victim shall we? So our victim floored the pedal through the morning rush hour at Konoha's already busy streets, trying not to be any more late than she already was. She pulled up at the parking lot and checked her watch, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed she was a couple of minutes early. Quickly entering the large building, she clocked in and made her way to her shishou's office.

Taking a deep breath, composing herself, Sakura knocked on the door. Tsunade ushered her in and told her to close the door.

"Good, you're here. Today is a special day. KPD is going to bust one of the most notorious gangs out there and there will be casualties. I expect everyone on the east wing to be at the ready when they start coming in. Group up. Dismissed." Sakura nodded and briskly walked out.

The next hour was a blur. Sakura ran to every room and conversed with every employer making sure everything went like clockwork. Once she was sure everything was ready she went back to her office and plopped down her chair. Such a stressful morning for our victim...

Sakura leaned her head back against the chair and sighed. It hadn't even begun yet. Her eyes closed and she forced herself to sleep. Power naps always did wonders for her.

* * *

><p><strong>BA-THUMP!<strong>

His eyes shot open as he tried to catch his breathing. Unbidden images of the dream he had flooded into his mind and he allowed himself to asses it clearly.

_In a bed there lay a pretty woman. Her pink hair was framing her heart-shaped face, her sea-foam green eyes were sparkling and her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight. She smiled angelically at him as his eyes traced her naked, ethereal body. She was his._

"_Sasuke-kun." Her soft voice spoke. "Do you think our children will be as happy as we are?" _

"_Aa. They will. It's a promise." He whispered. Her feature softened and she smiled, a little red adorning her cheeks. She kissed his nose and he pulled her in for passionate kiss, making love to her all over again._

_'What the hell was with that dream? Why did I dream of Sakura?'_ Sasuke contemplated on the woman a little longer before his eyes caught the time. He inwardly cursed and, with lightning speed, got ready for the day.

Meeting with one of his colleagues they took the short road to the police station. Sasuke was a field cop and originally got in because of family but then he actually got to like the job. Though there were things he still completely loathed.

Like the mountains of paperwork that awaited for his arrival.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pacing back and forth, waiting. They, he and Itachi, had been a part of the mission. They had just busted into the leader's office when they saw they had a hostage. Sasuke had seen the recognition at his brother's eyes when he looked at the woman. He hid it well and apparently the woman understood and kept silent, even though a gun was pointed at her head.<p>

Of course everything would have worked out smoothly if there wasn't a sniper they hadn't seen. He was about to kill the woman when Itachi stepped in and the hit shot him dangerously close to his heart. Sasuke didn't panic. Instead, before the sniper could get another shot at them, he planted a bullet through his skull. There was no time for satisfaction as his brother was barely breathing, the woman keeping his wound compressed until the ambulance arrived.

When they came in, the nurses had rushed him into a room and he had to wait with the woman. He found out her name was Shizune and they were classmates in high school. Sasuke could tell it was something more than just simple classmates but he was too anxious about his brother's condition to really care. One of the nurses had reassured him that _everything is going to be okay. Haruno-taichou would never let anyone die. Your brother is in good hands Uchiha-san._

He knew Sakura was a prodigy in her field but, nevertheless, he felt a little on edge.

His thoughts were suddenly cut when he was asked to give blood for the surgery and fill a formula. Once he came back he noticed Shizune was gone and he sat down on a chair and waited.

Three hours. He waited three hours until a barely hearable voice spoke.

"Sasuke-san. Itachi-san is stabilised but he will wake up tomorrow." He looked up to see Hinata smiling at him. He nodded his acknowledgment and greeting.

"Weren't you supposed to be home?" Hinata nodded.

"H-Hai. But then I heard Naruto-kun was injured so came as fast as could." She blushed a bit.

"Aa." Of course she would rush in when her life-long crush and fiancé was brought to the hospital. "Is the dobe OK?"

"Ah, hai. He will be released together with your brother next week." Suddenly a blond blur glomped Hinata into a big, bear hug. There was a gasp from the girl but she returned the hug. Sasuke looked away, ready to barf when they started making out like he wasn't there.

"Ah Teme!" Naruto turned his obnoxiously blond head towards him. Sasuke sighed and ignored him as the blue-eyed man started explaining in detail everything that had gone down during the mission. After a while he stopped, as if a thought had dawned on him.

"Ne, Hinata. Where's Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's interest was poked.

"O-Oh she's s-sleeping again. After I-Itachi-san's surgery she just c-collapsed. Then Shizune-nee took over." Now it was peaked. Sasuke glanced at the girl. Hinata caught it and immediately understood his concern for Sakura. A quick smile raised at her lips and Sasuke just looked at her questioningly.

"S-Sakura-chan is o-ok. Actually she should b-be here now." The Huuyga replied. Not seeing the pink-haired woman around Naruto just dragged his fiancée off as she told Sasuke to go home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed. He had been coming everyday at the hospital waiting for his brother to be released. He entered his brother's room and saw that he was still sleeping. Figuring he had some time before he woke up Sasuke ate the apple he had brought with him and fingered the note a nurse had given him. Taking it out, he decided it wouldn't be a crime to read it.<p>

Afterall he and his brother didn't have many secrets. He unfolded it and he saw the neat and clearly feminine hand-writing.

_Itachi-san,_

_When you wake up I would very much appreciate it if you came by my office._

_Haruno Sakura_

Why would Sakura send a private message instead of a nurse? He looked up only to see his brother staring at him, clearly amused.

"See something interesting otouto?" Sasuke vaguely nodded and handed him the paper. Recognition flashed on his face before he got up and told Sasuke to follow him. Once outside her office Itachi told Sasuke to wait. He stepped in and saw Sakura was clicking furiously on her computer.

"Itachi-san, you're here." She smiled professionally. "Please, take a seat." Itachi sat down on the plush chair as Sakura took out his file. "Now as you know you are released today. Normally there are pills that I should prescribe for you but your system is too healthy and I think they will be unnecessary. Although I must advise you not to over-work yourself. Sleep eight hours no more or less and keep up with your meals." She rose from her seat and extended her hand. "That is all. Thank you for trusting our hospital."

Itachi smiled and shook her hand. As he walked out and his brother followed he wondered why Sasuke had been avoiding the pink haired woman. Then he caught a glimpse of his brother glancing back. He smirked. His brother was dense in such matters and maybe it was time to act like the big brother and give little Sasuke a _push._

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she closed another report on a patient's file. Luckily her shift was over soon and she had a two-week leave. Her first break! Tsunade had said that with today's work she had nothing else to teach her and gave her a time off. Sakura changed and headed home. She hurriedly picked up her phone and called the number one man who was sure to tell her how to correctly spent her time.<p>

"Sakura-chan, I was just about to call you." Naruto's voice flowed at her ears. "Guess what?" He asked and she could clearly picture him vibrating from excitement.

"What?"

"Me and Hinata-chan are going to her family's beach house! Tsunade-baabaa gave her a week off and after my awesome success at the mission I was given the week off too! Can you believe our luck Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled.

"That's great Naruto. Tsunade-shishou gave me two weeks." She heard Naruto gasp.

"For real?! Ne, ne Sakura-chan come with us!" She was about to refuse when he cut her off. "Hinata-chan and I would love to have you there and I am inviting another two people too." Of course they wouldn't be the three of them. With the connections Naruto had she wouldn't be surprised if the whole town was invited.

"Really? Who?" Naruto grinned. His earlier phone call was with the elder Uchiha brother and Naruto could hardly contain himself to not combust and tell everything to Sakura. But no. Naruto had more control than that. He took a sheepish tone.

"Well I don't think you know them but they really are great guys. We will get along fine, believe it." Sakura giggled. Naruto would never change.

"OK Naruto." She heard him yell a 'Yes!' and giggled again. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow eight in the morning at my house. We're taking my parent's van so Hinata said you should wear something comfortable." While talking Naruto gave his girlfriend the thumb's up. The trap was set.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke to the shrill tone of his phone. He had just fallen asleep and was planning on sleeping in due to his leave. Begrudgingly he lifted his phone only to see the one person's name he didn't want to. What the hell did the dobe want now? He pressed the green icon and he regretted it the moment he did.<p>

"TEME!" Sasuke cringed and held the phone at a safe distance.

"What now dobe?" He hissed.

"Listen, listen! Me and Hinata-chan are going to her summer-house and Itachi-nii said that he is coming with! You're coming too right?" Sasuke didn't miss a beat.

"No." His finger went to end the call but then a softer voice spoke through the receiver.

"Um.. Sasuke-san please come w-with us. It's been a while s-since we all got t-together and who knows when the o-opportunity will arise again." Sasuke sighed. Hinata made a point. Though he could do without the dobe he, his brother and Hinata hadn't gone out and enjoyed holidays in a long while.

"Fine. But for now let me sleep." He hung up but he swore he could hear Naruto's shouts. Kami, what did he get himself into...

* * *

><p>Naruto's face broke into a shit-eating grin. He started cackling silently. '<em>YOSHA! Everything is into play. Now to call Itachi-nii.' <em>Naruto waited patiently for the elder Uchiha to pick up but he was turned to voicemail. '_Huh? Why is his phone off?'_ Naruto got up and told Hinata he was going out.

He drove to Itachi's place quickly and was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was shaking slightly. Naruto's brows furrowed but try as he might he couldn't come up with a reason. Maybe there was a fight. Naruto cursed and started heatedly pushing the doorbell.

When the door opened Itachi stood there a light frown on his face and he was shirtless. Naruto noticed his hair was out of his ponytail and he seemed out of breath. But there were no bruises or cuts...

"Are you OK Itachi-nii?" Then Naruto noticed a black head behind him, clearly female. There was a lady with him. Naruto paled considerably.

"Sorry Itachi-nii. I just came by to tell you everything is going according to plan! Bye!" Then he turned and sprinted towards his car, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Itachi heard a giggle. He closed the door and turned to face his lover.

"Naruto-kun hasn't changed ne?" Shizune sighed. She then locked her eyes with his. "What was that plan again?" He slowly advanced to her. His face told her that that was the last thing in his mind.

"Nothing important." Before she could protest he swept her up and made her forget.

* * *

><p>Sakura snuggled more into her sheets. The sun had just risen, meaning she had enough time to get ready but she couldn't find the heart to get up. She really wanted to stay in her bed all morning but, alas, she had made a promise to Naruto and she wouldn't want to miss a whole week at the beach. The beach! Sakura closed her eyes and could hear the refreshing sound of the waves dragging back and forth against the sand.<p>

She hummed a tune as she checked her bag. Noticing the time was closing in, she entered her bathroom for a quick shower. While folding a towel around her body she caught her image at the mirror. There were bags under her eyes but they were almost gone and her hair didn't have its usual frizz. Sakura smiled. This was a good day.

Slipping into her black panties and matching bra, Sakura momentarily assessed the two outfits she had laid out.

The one was her trusty navy jean shorts and a light pink, flowing top and the other was her favourite green sun-dress. Both were comfy but she couldn't decide which one was cuter.

She thought of the shoes she had and she gave in, wearing her shorts and top. She slipped on her wedges and contained herself from skipping towards her car. A whole week of free resorting with her friends.

Sakura buckled her belt in her Mini-Cooper and blasted the music as she started the engine.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shot up in his bed as another dream of Sakura left his brain. This one he couldn't recall but it left him sweaty and uncomfortable in <em>places<em>. Sasuke sighed and looked a this clock, noticing he had plenty of time to pack up and drive to the dobe's. Why had he agreed again? Ah, yes. Hinata had reasoned with him. And there was the not so slight matter of Naruto making his ears bleed if he didn't go. He suppressed a cringe, already imagining it.

Sasuke grabbed a half-eaten onigiri from the fridge and consumed it while his thoughts ran from work to his aniki and then to the mystery woman. He frowned. He was too hung up on her. A week off sounded really good and he didn't want to have _problems. _Turning his key at the ignition Sasuke left the thought of her at home.

Oh, but how fate (or in this case the author) is a cruel mistress sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed I admit to such cruelty. I want to please myself with tons and tons of Sasusaku. Thus these moments of cruelness (?) are of the outermost importance.<strong>

**Be dears and give me a review will you? **

**Thanksh! °ω°**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll with this story. It's so easy to picture a flustered Sakura and a dead-pan Sasuke :P**

**Note the hotness please! It starts out subtle and then Bam!**

* * *

><p>Hinata had offered her breakfast and she accepted. Naruto was helping her make coffee since he couldn't cook. His voice flowed into their small kitchen and Sakura smiled into her mug. They made a really good couple.<p>

She was pulled out of her musings when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to interrupt their moment she volunteered to answer. Her shoes clicked on the hard wood floor and she opened the door with a smile on her face.

The smile, however, completely froze when she noticed the man in front of her. Her fairy-ish eyes slowly traced his form and she felt her ears redden. **'Oh, Yeah! Now THIS is a man! I missed you, Sasuke-kun!' **Her inner shouted and she couldn't help but agree.

Even though she wore heels he was at least a head taller. His torso was hidden beneath a tee but she could picture the bands of muscle. His waist was narrow and his limbs stretched.

Then her eyes caught his. He always had the deepest onyx eyes. They were the blackest black, drawing her in. His hair was matching and his skin had a slight tan. He looked different.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura was right in front of him in a very revealing top, impossibly high shorts and heels that made her legs look delicious. Her eyebrows were the same color as her hair and they framed the clearest green eyes he had ever seen. He twitched in his pants when she blushed and then smiled at him, her full lips a rosy pink.<p>

She stuck her hand out to him and he shook it noticing the softness of her skin. Her voice echoed in his ears, feminine and musical.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's been a while." And by a while she meant three years. Sasuke smirked at her and her blush intensified. _Hn._

The look on his eyes was very... intense, Sakura decided. She nearly had a nosebleed before but now, as his lips curved upwards, she could die of blood loss.

"Hi." His deep, low voice made her nearly cream herself. She bit the inside of her cheek. The man oozed sex appeal just by standing. She led him in and quickly composed herself as he greeted the couple inside.

They all seated themselves around the living room table. Naruto could see his two best friends stealing glances at each other, Sakura more than Sasuke. Sasuke was more discreet though. His own gaze went to his girl and he nudged his head softly to their direction. Hinata noticed what her fiancé implied and smiled.

They set about their meals, trying to ignore the one-man-vaccum that was Naruto, stuffing food into his mouth.

"You guys done?" Naruto said and burped loudly in his fist. Sakura cringed.

"Look who's talking." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The whole five-hours-and-twenty-minutes ride was loud. Naruto was driving but even with his eyes on the road his mouth didn't close for long. Sasuke could feel it most since he was on the passenger seat. The girls wanted to chat and he was left with no other choice. Plus Itachi had called at the last minute, only to tell him that he was <em>busy<em>. Sasuke actually believed him until he heard Shizune's voice. He had shook his head and hung up.

He heard a giggle from the backseat and caught Sakura's rosy lips smiling. Sasuke thought it as divine punishment. He had left the peace of his home with the purpose of getting away from the woman. Now, not only was she here, she was staying with them.

"We're here!" Naruto's exclamation brought him out of his musings.

"Wah! It's so lovely, Hinata." Said Sakura. They all went in the penthouse and the guys brought in the bags while Hinata gave Sakura a tour.

The house had two stories. The first had a very large living room with floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked straight at the private beach not twenty feet away. There was an adjoining kitchen that had a terrace to the side. The second had the master bedroom, two guest bedrooms and two bathrooms. Then there was the roof that was actually a giant balcony. Last there was a cellar that had all the provisions plus three racks of great wine.

Sakura had eagerly memorised all the rooms. But she didn't want to be rude and hoard the biggest of the two guest rooms.

"Sasuke-kun" she started "which room would you like?" He stared at her for a while and she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"The one close to the stairs." He said quietly and she nodded. She made her way to her room and sat on the bed. Her mind was still on the man she just saw.

She bit her lip, standing and arranging her things. It was safe to assume her feelings for him had resurfaced.

**'You know, a summer fling doesn't sound bad at all.'** Her inner remarked.

_'True, but I just hope he won't ask us of anything more than second base.'_ She frowned and her inner shook her head.

**'If it's going to happen then we are just going to let it come. Summer is freedom, no?'** Sakura laughed at her inner's somewhat twisted logic.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going into town want to come with?" Hinata said, poking her head through the door. Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakura had awoken really early. She blamed her constantly changing shifts for that. Knowing she would not fall asleep again, she donned a tank top and some shorts since the weather at six in the morning was still a bit chilly.<p>

She went to the kitchen, eager for a cup of coffee. While waiting for ir to finish she opened the glass doors that led to the terrace. The house directly faced the sunrise and she stared, mesmerised.

"Sakura?" The deep voice startled her and she turned to see Sasuke. She smiled.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Up so early?" She asked. She saw him nod.

"The dobe is too loud." Sakura giggled and poured herself a cup before pouring one for the man next to her. He took it as it was and cringed when he saw her adding two sugar cubes and overfilling it with cream.

She noticed his expression.

"I really can't drink it otherwise." He nodded. She glanced outside. "I'm going to the terrace to sit. Do you want to join me?" Sasuke nodded, seeing her big eyes pleading.

Sakura sat on one of the chairs and huddled her knees close to her chest. The mug was hot in her hands. Sasuke sat on the chair next to her and she saw him close his eyes. Her gaze struggled to stay away from his profile. The sun was slow to rise, changing colours as it did so. By the time she had finished her coffee the sun was half way up, red and already warming every surface it touched. She chanced a glance at Sasuke and saw his gaze nailed to her. She gulped.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san." Hinata said from behind them. Sasuke nodded and Sakura saw the chance to retreat. She went inside and found Naruto patiently waiting for his ramen to cook. He greeted her.

"Ohayo Naruto. Ramen so early?" She asked teasingly.

"You betcha, Sakura-chan." She shook her head at his exuberant behaviour at this time of the morning.

"We're going for a dip later, you'll come right?" Hinata said. Sakura nodded an affirmative and saw Sasuke coming in.

"I'm going to get ready." She said and disappeared inside. Sasuke noted that she didn't even glance at him. He held the information for a later use.

Sakura mechanically put on her bikini. She was indeed avoiding him. She didn't know why but, despite her earlier conversation with her inner, she had a feeling it would turn out bad. Afterall it was only her that had a crush.

She walked down the stairs and out from the windows, only to find Naruto already inside. Beside him was a hesitant Hinata. She knew the girl never had a chance to learn how to swim and Naruto was teaching her. Her eyes strayed sideways where she saw Sasuke set up an umbrella, no doubt for later. His muscles rippled and she forced herself to look away.

Feeling hot, she walked inside and let the water slowly cover her. Once the water was to her neck, she dived in. Sakura wasn't an avid swimmer but she liked looking at the world underneath the surface. She had gotten a few feet away when she decided it was time to resurface. In front of her was the horisonless blue of the sea. She turned back, surprised to see that she was quite far from the shore. Her feet kicked into gear and she swam towards the sound of Naruto's loud voice. Once the water was to her neck again she let her feet touch the sand underneath.

"You went far." She almost jumped in her skin. She turned with a cool smile.

"Hai. So it seems." She tried not to notice how mouth-watering he looked with wet hair and only a strip of fabric clinging to his waist.

"The dobe is going to set up the grill soon and Hinata went to sunbathe." He said and she nodded, making her way to the shore.

"Then I'll join her." She ignored his gaze boring into her back.

"Hey, Hinata. How was your swimming lesson?" The purple-haired woman giggled.

"It went w-well. I really l-like the water but until now I was a-afraid to go in. Naruto-kun is a g-great teacher." She sighed happily.

"Maybe he'll teach you some underwater 'dynamics' while he's at it." Both girls blushed and looked up to see a grinning Ino. There were squeals as the girls excitedly hugged their friend.

"How come you're here?" Sakura asked once they died down.

"Well Naruto accidentally sent a message to me saying I need to come here. Of course I could not pass the opportunity, knowing you guys are here." She explained with a smile.

"Join us." Said Hinata and the Yamanaka woman complied. They sat at the long chairs and watched as ships passed in the great distance.

"Say, Hinata, who is that?" Asked a curious Ino. She pointed to a tall male with black, spiky locks. Pearl eyes searched for the man and she got up.

"That's K-Kiba-kun. Our clans h-have an alliance and he b-became a very good friend. Come o-on, I'll introduce you t-to him." She said. Sakura waved a hand, signalling she would not go with them.

She heard footsteps and opened her eyes a teensee bit, only to catch Sasuke's form sitting down.

She flushed. The chair he sat on was one of the two that offered shade and it was the one closest to her. She had never thought a quiet guy like him would seek her out so much. Her back was starting to burn and she almost turned when she remembered she was topless. She cursed.

Sakura bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She really didn't have any other choice.

"Um.. Sasuke-kun" She whispered, making sure he heard her. "Can you give me my shirt? I-I can't quite reach it." There was a grunt and she heard shuffling before a fabric hit her hand. She took it and quickly and held it against her front. She then shot up and went into her room as fast as she could, without running.

She hopped into the shower and hissed as the cold water made contact with the skin of her back. Even with creams her pale skin could burn very easily if she stayed more than she should.

"You ok?" Sasuke's voice came from outside the door. Honestly she wasn't but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes, I'm fine." There was silence for a while and she figured he had left. She finished and held a towel over her front; knowing that nothing could touch her back without her hissing in pain. She dried herself as best as she could and slipped on a fresh pair of panties.

She didn't expect to see him when she came out. Her hand instinctively went to cover her exposed breasts and she blushed to the roots of her hair. He was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring. He got up and every step he took forced her to take one too. She whimpered when her back made contact with the wall.

Acting quickly he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bed where he dumped her. She fell on her front and didn't have time to retaliate before something liquid hit her back.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She felt his hands on her skin and she almost moaned in pleasure. He grunted but his hands were gentle as he spread the cream on her skin. She relaxed into the mattress.

"Thank you." She whispered, not finding the strength to talk when his hands touched her like that.

"Be more careful next time." He said quietly and removed his hands, the door clicking shut behind him. Sakura remained mute. She couldn't believe that he had done something like that. She stayed on her front, feeling the cream soothe her burning skin.

The cream, however, could do nothing for her burning cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>HeeHee~ Happening development see I.<strong>

**Ah Yoda. You and your backwards thingy.**

**Review! I need to feel the love to write about it *heart***


End file.
